The Eternal Tides of Fate and Destiny
by Suikoden26
Summary: Suikoden IV fanfic: An anonymous person finds a rare moment in which to think...


Disclaimer: Suikoden, the characters and the plot etc. belong to Konami, not me.

Author's (!) notes: This is a Suikoden IV fan fiction. In the game I named the army The Suteki and the ship The Suikoden26.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**The Eternal Tides of Fate and Destiny**

Soft, wispy clouds are streaked delicately across the darkening sky. The ship rises up and down gently on the placid waves and her sails flutter peacefully in the fresh evening breeze. I gaze out at the sea, appreciating these precious few moments in which to think. During such times I almost forget there's a war going on. I listen carefully to the soothing silence, hearing nothing but the waves making a gentle splash as they leap upon the beach. The veil of calm, shimmering water is gradually drifting outwards, down the sandy shore and away from Nay Island.

It suddenly occurs to me that the tides are somewhat comparable to life; perhaps even to my life.

I remember when I was young, full of ambition and hope for the future. I was utterly committed to my studies, and my aspirations were finally achieved. I worked my way up, as the sea arduously hauls itself over the rocks and pebbles with eternal stamina. Through the toils of my livelihood, all naivety was soon forsaken.

But as always, the time came for the tide to go out. I gave it all up; watched pitifully as the waters sombrely flowed down the grainy sands.

Yet here I am, with the Suteki. All of us strive up the beach towards the same goal. We're almost there now. Does that mean the tide of my life is due to go out? Will I slip back down, fading into obscurity?

I watch the mesmerising waves, undulating timelessly across the vast ocean. The formerly dull sky is now slightly tinged with many compassionate shades of orange, as the sun begins to set. I have no doubt that it will rise once more when morning comes. Just as the tide will come in again.

Is life so predictable as this? There must've been a reason why. I don't expect I'll ever find out what it was though. Even now, I can't help feeling that I should've seen it coming.

Scanning the coastline, I notice a snake of old, disintegrating towrope, coiled up and tangled amongst strips of moist seaweed. A short distance away, rests a clay vase, partially concealed by sand. From here it looks to be rather damaged. I think I can make out a zigzagging crack in its rim. The pot is relatively plain in appearance, being simply white in colour with a blue circle encompassed by a ring of subdued red.

All of these objects, left behind by the tide. In life, even if you look back, you can never get an accurate image of what you have left behind. So many lives merging on a daily basis. Every instant, people's existences collide, as the waves make impact with the craggy rocks along the coast. Have I made any marks in the sand? The winds of time will surely scatter and blow away my insignificant imprints.

But these mere items aren't the only things to be deposited on this shore. The hardwearing Pam and Kevin, now helping earnestly to prepare meals on board the Suikoden26, were once saved by these waters. Have my actions also recovered life? Have my decisions saved the lives of others? Though isn't the opposite equally true?

The stratosphere is now splashed with a stunning array of orange, vermilion, indigo, magenta, cerise and the succulent shades of every red wine in existence. The horizon is currently at a tangent to the great, fiery globe.

I observe the high, stone wall, elevating the town of Nay. A fairly steep, sand-covered slope leads down to the shore, as do two sets of at least a dozen steps. I can only assume that this heightening of the settlement is to prevent flooding when the sea level is especially high.

Against the far wall, some wooden crates and barrels are stacked. They may only be stored there temporarily, but I am dubious that they would be left there at all if the tide were likely to come so far in.

However, if the unforeseen did occur, these articles would become engulfed by the waters. Liquid would probably seep through gaps in the containers, completely destroying the supplies held within. Even when the tide retreats, the damage can't be undone. The contents would still be useless and beyond repair. Did I do something wrong? If I go back to fix the injustices I may be partly responsible for, I can never erase the past. Even after all this is over, life has been lost; damage has been done. Still, I can hardly blame myself.

I let out an exasperated sigh as I gaze wistfully at the boundless ocean. The war will end soon, but the lives of everyone on board this ship will continue on. I take a last glance at the delectable heavens, before closing my eyes for a moment, gathering my thoughts. However, I find that I am only able to reach the one conclusion: I need a drink.

Fin

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss


End file.
